This invention relates to a barrier system, and particularly but not necessarily exclusively to a barrier system designed for substantially absorbing the energy of an object, such as a vehicle, impacting therewith.
It is becoming increasingly common for safety barriers to be placed outside the front of buildings, such as government offices, airports, conference centres and/or the like, to prevent unauthorised third parties from driving too close or into said buildings. This is particularly the case since the risk of terrorist attack on certain buildings has significantly increased in recent years. However, a problem with conventional safety barriers is that they are insufficiently strong or of insufficient dimensions to adequately protect the buildings. Large concrete or steel walls could be built in front of the buildings to add protection but such measures are likely to incur significant cost, restrict authorised access to the buildings and significantly reduce the aesthetic appearance of the buildings.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a barrier system which overcomes the abovementioned problems.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a method of using a barrier system.